


The egg

by Underwater69



Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Wings, admins, one chapter only, the egg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29336691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underwater69/pseuds/Underwater69
Summary: Some awesamdad with a sprinkle of hermitcraft. Also an idea of how the egg possesses people.Puffy is a great mom.
Relationships: Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 8
Kudos: 88





	The egg

¨Sam! SAM!¨ Tommy yelled, panicking as Bad shoved him down onto the sticky red moss that spread out before the glowing egg.

¨Why good morning egg! I brought you a new follower!¨ Bad shouted in glee, his tail moving from side to side, stroking Tommy´s face. He grimaced and turned away, the red vines that sprouted from the egg slowly started to move along the ground, getting closer and closer. 

¨Bad we can talk about this!¨ Bad laughed ¨Sorry Tommy! It's what the egg says to do!¨ Tommy gasped as the warm vines wrapped around his arms and legs and started to drag him toward the egg. 

¨Bad wait please! Ant stop him! Ponk!¨ Bad only smiled and waved, ignoring his pleas. Ant turned his back from Tommy as the hardened shell cracked in half and engulfed him. The egg was dark and the curved insides were slippery. 

¨Tommy? What are you doing here?!¨ Sam whispered urgently, sitting on the floor, holding a small torch that casted large shadows on the walls. 

¨Sam?¨ Without a second thought Tommy hugged Sam, burrowing into the olders shoulder and sobbing. 

¨It was so scary Sam! Bad´s gone crazy!¨ Tommy exclaimed, Sam continued to hug the younger and gently stroke his hair as the egg shook. Sam wrenched away from Tommy's grasp and wrapped his arm around the boy´s torso. 

The faint shouting of Bad made the egg paulse and tremble around them and the shell lit up with a bright red glow. A weird sticky liquid started to pour from the sides of the egg and engulfed their feet, quickly rising up Tommy´s chest and Sam's legs. 

¨Uhhh dad have any plans!¨ Tommy said nervously as Sam pushed him against the wall. 

¨Not at the moment kiddo.¨ Sam replied and both blushed profusely but ignored the awkward tension.

Small red vines shot up from the bottom of the egg and wrapped around Tommys legs, pulling him under the thick liquid. It was oddly warm and comfortable making his body feel light and floaty. All he wanted to do was sleep.

A hand grabbed the back of his shirt and yanked him upward. Sam was up to his chest in the liquid and was holding Tommy´s shirt with one hand, the still flaming torch in the other. 

Tommy coughed out the liquid that filled his ears and nose just as the voices hit him. 

¨Join us!¨

¨Tommy…!¨

¨Come to us child!¨

¨You can be free, just walk into the warm water!¨ Sam could hear the voices echoing around the egg and shook Tommy who looked dazed. 

¨Tommy don´t listen!¨ Sam yelled and Tommy shook his head as the voices grew louder into a mix of voices screaming in agony. 

¨Sam make them stop! They're all screaming, why won't they stop!¨ Tommy let out a shriek of pain as Sam pulled him closer, the goopy liquid almost to their necks. Sam was panicking and threw his arm back, before ramming the torch straight into the side of the egg. 

It trembled for a second before bouncing off. Sam hissed in annoyance and tugged Tommy higher above the rising liquid. He struck again as the voices grew louder, he glanced down at Tommy in concern and the boy was limp, unmoving except for the small rise and fall of his chest. 

A muffled thump from outside made him stop and press his ear against the shell. Sam jumped as a netherite sword pierced the side of the shell, cutting it open and Sam swam towards it, stumbling through the crack and landing to his knees on the soft ground. 

¨Oh god… Sam, Tommy!¨ Sam slowly rose to see Puffy run forward, holding a netherite sword coated in blood. 

¨I had to knock out Bad and the others, they wouldn't stop attacking!¨ Puffy said panting as she fell to the ground, cradling Tommy who was pale as a sheet and shivering. 

¨Let's go home.¨ Sam muttered as he grabbed Tommy, carrying the boy bridal style through the large cave and up to the surface. Puffy smiled and turned back to the egg with a snarl. 

¨You think you can hurt my son and my husband like this!?¨ Puffy yelled, gripping her sword tighter. Her face twisting into a look of malice in the glowing red light. ¨Well you thought wrong bastard.¨ 

Puffy charged and the egg screeched as she slashed the rushing vines into strips of red, she pushed off a small rock and sumersalted to the top of the egg. With a grin she stabbed the egg over and over until it was nothing more than a pile of shells. 

With one last groan the egg went silent. The vines and moss slowly started to disintegrate into ash and the cold stone floor was revealed. Puffy turned her head to see the trio she killed earlier rise to their feet with angry expressions before slumping back down. 

Red color seeped into Bad´s clothes and trailed upward to the tip of his horns. Skeppys chrystals changed from a glowing red to a light blue as he opened his eyes and smiled tiredly at Puffy who rushed over to hold them. 

Ant was doing much better and stayed on his feet, leaning against the wall as his fur changed back to a light brown and his gold eyes opened widely in surprise. 

¨Are you three finally back?¨ She asked hesitantly and the trio all smiled. 

¨I feel so fucking better!¨ Skeppy yelled as he turned to tightly hug Bad who released a weak wheeze. 

¨Language you muffin.¨ Ant chuckled at Bads weak voice and helped Skeppy hold him up. 

¨Puffy I want to say-¨ bad started

¨No Bad it wasn't your fault...Lets get you three back to the surface and get some food. ¨ None of them disagreed and followed Puffy up the stairs.

Meanwhile in a very familiar minecraft server…

¨Hey Scar what is that...¨

¨I have no clue Grian...¨

Both stared in confusion at the large egg like mass that engulfed the town hall and rested on Scar´s throne. 

¨Get Xisuma¨ Both said in unison and they took off, one with the boost of fireworks and one with the flap of wings. 

They didn't notice the odd whispers or the vines shivering and slowly creeping along the floor, getting closer and closer to the outside.


End file.
